One-shot dispensing packages for liquids or the like have already been provided. A commonly used form is the tetrahedral shaped cream dispensers in use today in coffee shops. Typical of the prior art packages are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,527,659; 2,257,823; 2,430,995; 3,060,653; 3,070,927; 3,206,908; 3,210,908; 3,282,020; 3,353,328; 3,692,613; and 3,791,570.
The prior art packages are not entirely satisfactory. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved package which:
1. Is opened by using only one hand.
2. Is not sealed by a heat sealing procedure, which seals are not entirely reliable.
3. Is inexpensive to manufacture.
4. Provides that the product contained within the packages is visible to the user.
5. Permits accurate control of the bursting force of the package seal.
6. Is easily provided with dating or identifying means.
7. Controls the quantity of the package contents.
8. Does not employ glue to seal food or drugs which makes sterility control difficult or impossible.